Service providers continually augment services that are provided to subscribers, and typically, service augmentation may necessitate new or updated subscriber devices and/or software. When a new service is rolled out, a subscriber may be required to give up desirable attributes of a legacy service in order to receive the new service because of subscriber device limitations. For example, a new subscriber device that is required for receiving a new service may not be configured to receive the legacy service.
One such conflict exists in the offering of ultra high definition television (UHDTV) (e.g., 4K content) to subscribers. Content providers may only provide limited UHDTV content, and subscribers may therefore desire the ability to continue receiving legacy, non-UHDTV content (e.g., standard definition content, high definition content, etc.). However, subscriber devices configured to provide UHDTV services may not be configured to provide non-UHDTV services. A subscriber may opt to use multiple subscriber devices in order to receive the new service and the legacy service, but the subscriber would then need to manually connect and disconnect the devices to a display device according to which service the subscriber wanted to receive during a given time. Therefore, a need exists for improving methods and systems for delivering multiple services over multiple devices.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.